The present invention concerns correcting the serious disadvantages of conventional spike and tube hangers--loosened and lost spikes. Although universally used by the thousands, these hangers fail to maintain the support, alignment and proper pitch of eaves-hung metal gutters. Seasonal maintenance is required, often with costly repairs and replacement.
This serious failure results from a design fault that does not LOCK-IN the spikes but allows them to loosen and even fall out, due to stress from heavy ice and snow loads, high wind vibrations, expansion and contraction, or careless use of ladders. Consequent sagging and displacement causes severe gutter damage with failure to conduct roof drainage water away from the structure.
Correcting this serious fault of spike and tube hangers called for a new, novel device designed to permanently LOCK-IN the spikes.